<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reconnections &amp; Apologies by crazypyp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408946">Reconnections &amp; Apologies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypyp/pseuds/crazypyp'>crazypyp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Total Drama After [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypyp/pseuds/crazypyp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 7 years of appearing on Total Drama, the former contestants all have their own lives now. Some people were portrayed as the heroes, others the villains, &amp; even more others that were seen on neutral ground or had mixed opinions on them. Some people on the show had regrets in their lives that affect them today. But they were just kids at the time, they couldn't have known. So, they decide to reconnect with those they may have wronged in the past &amp; fix a broken bond.</p><p>(This is part of a series where each pair gets their own chapter in the beginning. Afterwards, each pair get their own story with individual chapters describing their lives after the recollections or a story focused around one individual character)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courtney/Gwen (Total Drama), Dawn/Scott (Total Drama), Eva/Ezekiel (Total Drama), Jo &amp; Cameron (Total Drama), Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson/Cameron Corduroy Wilkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Total Drama After [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gwen & Courtney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Courtney slammed her head against the desk in her dorm room. Saying she was exhausted would have been an understatement! College work was near <strong><em>impossible</em> </strong>for her to complete! She thought law school would be a walk in the park. After all, this wasn't her first year here, but no, the college gods  decided that she wasn't working enough! </p><p>   After her days of reality TV, she hadn't kept much contact with her old cast mates. She didn't know a few of them too well to want to hang out, &amp; the ones that she thought she knew turned out to not care for her in the end. Tragic really, but it was their loss in the end. They would be the one's going to her when they desperately needed a lawyer. Oh, how she <em><strong>dreamed</strong></em> of those days. Huh, maybe she was getting too ahead of herself. She hadn't even graduated yet &amp; already she was thinking herself as an important lawyer. Well, it was that motivation that got her to this point which yeah, it did give her quite the workload, but lawyers make good money, &amp; good money comes from hard work after all. </p><p>   She was nearly done with her assignments for the day when her phone buzzed. Hmm, a direct message request. Odd, she didn't have too big of a following. She kept herself pretty much on the down low when it came to her personal life. All of her friends already follow her &amp; she follows them back. Her posts don't get too much traction either. They're just stories of her talking about school. The same with her posts. She really wasn't that interesting on her social media. Plus it's so late right now, who would want to call her at 3 in the morning? </p><p>   She unlocked her phone &amp; looked at the message. It was a request to message her from some random account. PunkRockGwen. Gwen. A name that left a bitter taste in her mouth. The profile picture was of a pale white girl with long black hair dyed a bluish green on the tips. Her eyes were almost a black color &amp; she wore quite the amount of piercings. She looked oddly familiar, but Courtney wanted to deny that it was her. It couldn't have been. </p><p>  She finally decided to read the message with a heavy sigh. </p><p>   <strong>'Hey Courtney. It's Gwen. Not sure if you remember me since it's been a long while since the last time we talked. I know we left on the wrong foot of things &amp; I would like to reconcile with you if you have the time. It's pretty late for me, not sure about how late it is for you though. If you don't wanna talk to me ever again, then I hope you take care in your life &amp; I just wanna say I'm sorry.'</strong></p><p>In any other situation, Gwen would've gotten hit with the block button. But, Courtney actually wanted to hear Gwen out in this case. Besides, she can't throw a bucket of leeches on her on 'accident' when she's on the other side of a phone screen. It wouldn't hurt to talk, would it?</p><p>   <em>'Actually no it isn't later for me right now. I'm surprised you found my account. Or even wanted to talk at all after what happened.'</em></p><p>   <strong>'Oh! You actually responded?'</strong></p><p>
  
  <em>'Was I not supposed to?'</em>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>'Well, I didn't think you would'</strong>
</p><p>
  
  <em>'I was just not gonna respond, but I got some time to kill &amp; I'm curious on what you got to say'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <strong>'Okay so I wanted to say that I was sorry for ruining our friendship all for a stupid relationship that didn't matter to me in the end'</strong>
</p><p>   <em>'Thank you for your apology. I accept it.'</em></p><p>   <strong>'That's a relief. I'm just glad you're not still holding a grudge on me. I wouldn't blame you if you did though.'</strong></p><p>   Honestly, Courtney did hold somewhat of a grudge, but Gwen seemed remorseful. Remorseful enough to reach out to her just to apologize to something that happened years ago. But, she wouldn't mention it to Gwen. Instead, she decided to change the subject rather than keep the mood on only apologies. The issue was dumb anyways as far as she was concerned. </p><p>   <em>'So Gwen what have you been up to?'</em></p><p>It took a while for Gwen to respond &amp; Courtney wasn't too sure why, but eventually, she answered. </p><p>   <strong>'Oh I've been good so far! How about you?'</strong></p><p>
  
  <em>'Stressful.'</em>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>'Oh, how come?'</strong>
</p><p>   <em>'Have you ever heard of college?'</em></p><p>
  
  <strong>'Oh damn'</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>   'Well at least you'll get a good job in the end right?'</strong>
</p><p>
  
  <em>'Yeah. Lawyers do get good money anyways'</em>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>'you're studying to become a lawyer?'</strong>
</p><p>
  
  <em>'Yeah, big shock, I know.'</em>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>'aw well good for you! I hear law stuff is hard work!'</strong>
</p><p>
  
  <em>'Can't be any harder than what Chris put us through, right?'</em>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>'Definitely.'</strong>
</p><p>Courtney giggled a bit. It was odd bonding with one of her old teammates again. Especially one she had a rocky relationship with. It felt nice to do again. She &amp; Gwen always had good moments laughing with one another whenever &amp; it was nice to do it again. Especially to complain about someone they both mutually hated. </p><p>   'Hey, you always said you really wanted to go to college right? Did you ever get in?'</p><p>   <strong>'Yeah actually! I graduated a year ago from art school!'</strong></p><p>   '<em>That's cool! I still have a few more years left :/'</em></p><p>
  
  <strong>'I'm sure you'll be the top of the class by the end!'</strong>
</p><p>
  
  <em>'Fingers crossed'</em>
</p><p>   Courtney's eyes wandered to the time on her phone &amp; widened realizing how late it was. 4:56. Whoops. She still needed to finish a few things up &amp; get <em><strong>some</strong> </em>sleep for her next class tomorrow. Or today, or whatever. She needs sleep &amp; to finish stuff up. If she can't get sleep, then at the very least, she has to finish her work!</p><p>   <em>'Hey Gwen, I gotta go right now since I still have to work on a few things before my next class. If you want, we can talk tomorrow!'</em></p><p>
  
  <strong>'Sounds cool. See ya!'</strong>
</p><p> With that, Courtney shut her phone off &amp; continued working until the morning. She was in a better mood now knowing that she reconnected with an old friend &amp; that things could sorta go back to normal. That's what she could hope for. </p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jo, Cameron, & Lightning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: For this series, I will be referring to all of the endings that were aired in Canada. This includes Cameron's ending in reference specifically.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   After Total Drama had ended, Cameron had done well for himself. He still managed to keep in contact with his old teammates &amp; went on to be quite the inventor, even testing out his inventions with his friends. Recently, Cameron had been busy lately &amp; rarely had time to socially interact at all. Though yes, he loves his friends, he still enjoys being isolated within his room inside of his small apartment that he shared with his roommate &amp; very good friend Jo. </p><p>   This particular day, a large section of Jo's gym was closed for rebuilding. Thanks to Cameron winning the million, he actually helped her reach her goal of opening a gym. Since she has it, she is very determined to keep it in good shape. Jo preferred to get hands on when it came to revamping any place in her gym, &amp; today, she wanted Cameron to tag along. Well, more like, she dragged Cameron to tag along. </p><p>   Fortunately, even after all of the years of Jo helping Cameron become stronger with training, he was still a shrimp compared to her. Thus, she was able to carry him out like a doll &amp; drag him over there. It was for his own good. Cameron barely had any breaks taken &amp; only left to use the bathroom &amp; eat. Even sleeping was done at his desk, which Jo could only assume was not at all comfortable. </p><p>   Jo drove with Cameron to their destination with Cameron being reluctant to step out of the car. "Look kid, if ya don't wanna physically go into the gym, at least stay out by the door, but ya need fresh air &amp; to stand up for once," Jo instructed. "It's not healthy to be sitting down &amp; not doing anything all day when you could be stretching your legs."</p><p>   Cameron would have rebutted, but Jo was right. After all, it was always him who said a healthy balance of both mental &amp; physical strength was the best. &amp; his physical strength wasn't too good either &amp; he wanted to fix it.</p><p>    "Alright, fine," he responded as he unbuckled his seat belt &amp; got out of the car. While Jo went inside to look at the gym, Cameron waited outside, leaning against a wall, &amp; tapping his foot as he waited for Jo. He was very impatient. With nothing to do currently, &amp; stuff to do at home, he wasn't occupying himself at all which wasn't a good thing for him. </p><p>   While he was thinking to himself, a young man walked past him. He attempted to open the door, but it was locked. Cameron took note of the man's struggle. Surely, he wasn't the brightest, either that or he was trying to break in broad daylight while wearing gym shorts &amp; a gym bag. For his own sake, he decided to believe the guy was a bit oblivious. </p><p>   "Try pushing," he said, amused. It was the most entertaining thing he had to see at the moment anyways. </p><p>   The man tried pushing the door before shaking his head. "Sha-nope, not working," he said letting go of the handle. "You waiting for the owner to arrive?"</p><p>   Cameron shook his head. "No actually, she already went inside. I'm just waiting for her while there's some stuff she's fixing inside," he replied. </p><p>   "Aw damn, then I guess I looked like a sha-idiot trying to open the door, huh?" </p><p>   "A little, yeah, but you &amp; most people tend to not pay attention to when a door is locked or not. That &amp; there is no sign on the door expressing the gym is closed."</p><p>   "How long are you gonna be waiting for 'till Jo comes back?" </p><p>   Cameron shrugged. "Knowing her, maybe an hour or so." He was curious how the guy knew Jo though, he didn't look too familiar &amp; he wasn't any of the friends he saw her hang out with. "Say, how do you know Jo?" he asked curiously.</p><p>   "Oh! Well, uh, a long time ago, she &amp; her were on a reality show together &amp; met there! Afterwards, I reached out to her sha-apologize. See, I was kinda a dick on the show. Well, maybe really competitive sha-actually. After I apologized, we hung out more &amp; are now good friends! How'd you sha-meet her?"</p><p>   "Actually, the same thing. We met on a show &amp; now we're roommates &amp; friends which I didn't expect to happen considering how she could've crushed 16 year old me with one hand," he responded with a small chuckle. Cameron still didn't recognize the guy, but as far as he knew, Jo only appeared on Total Drama &amp; he was in the two seasons she competed in. Unless she competed in another reality show before this one &amp; he was just unaware of it. That would make the most sense. </p><p>   After a few minutes of conversation between the two, Jo finally walked out to see the two. "Alright string bean, back in the car we go &amp; you can go do whatever the hell ya wanted to do before," she said as she swing her keys around her finger. She noticed the person next to Cameron &amp; gave a small wave followed by friendly shoulder punch. "Gym's closed for today Rudy, you can go home,"</p><p>   The man rubbed his arms &amp; grumbled a bit. "This is what happens when I gotta sha-give you my ID for a membership, huh?"</p><p>   "Yup! You'll never live that name down for as long as you live," she smiled.</p><p>   Cameron started heading over to the car. "I'll be waiting inside! Hurry up or I'm driving without you!" he yelled out as he got farther &amp; farther from the two. </p><p>   Jo shook her head &amp; chuckled. "Well then, I gotta go," she said as began to run towards the car, racing past Cameron on her way there. She entered the car before opening the window &amp; yelling out, "See ya Lightning!" closing the window once more. </p><p>   Cameron went in &amp; raised an eyebrow. "<em>That </em>was Lightning?" he asked her. </p><p>   "No, it was the <em>tooth fairy,</em>" she said sarcastically. "Yeah, it was the big guy, why? I thought you recognized him."</p><p>   Cameron shook his head. "If I did, I would've ran in the other direction," he chuckled</p><p>   "Ah, he's not like that anymore. He's actually a <em>lot</em> nicer than before. He's apologized &amp; admitted to being a dumb ass."</p><p>   "Oh, well that's good, I'm glad that he isn't, as he self admitted, a dick."</p><p>   Jo pulled out of the gym's parking lot. "Yeah, well I'll formally introduce you too later cause things are gonna get awkward if ya see him again &amp; he remembers it's you."</p><p>  Cameron gave a small smile, "Hmm, yeah. I believe that would do well!"</p><p>     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eva & Ezekiel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the chapter that made me want to start this whole series! It was originally a mini comic, but I've decided to adapt it into a fanfic instead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ezekiel was a new person. After the Wawanakwa Island was left to wallow away &amp; sink in the middle of the sea, rescue workers were sent to come &amp; find him &amp; the other creatures left down there. Luckily, there was a small section of the island saved for all of them to reside in, but that was about it. But that didn’t bother him too much, neither did it bother any of the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was rescued, he put up a fight, almost seriously hurting one of the rescuers. They’d almost given up on hope in him. But surprisingly, they decided to save him &amp; waited until he had warmed up to one of them before taking him into a rehabilitation center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him years to get used to life again. Modern society had been pushed away ever since World Tour, &amp; he was somewhat okay with that. At the time, he didn’t see anything wrong with not being in society. But eventually, he began feeling human emotions again &amp; slowly but surely, began regaining his humanity. Unfortunately, not to the fullest extent. Not anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was around 60% there which is what professionals predicted is the best it can be for him. He wears modern clothes, a green flannel, blue jeans, &amp; a gray beanie. But his pupils were slit &amp; he had tired looking eyes. His skin has become a mixture of its original pigment, along with a greenish color, completed with sharp canines &amp; claws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he were to walk down the street, he’d have to deal with screams, gasps, quiet mumbles, or just stares from other people. It was unwanted attention. When he dreamed of being noticed by others, this wasn’t what he meant. But there wasn’t much he could change about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to his slight temper &amp; social interaction issues, he had to be put in a form of group therapy to help him. He was normally a calm &amp; collected guy, maybe a bit of a scaredy cat at times, but ever since the incident, he wasn’t too good at sustaining that way for long without a fight or flight instinct kicking in. It had been so helpful on the island, but now, it’s nothing but another burden on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been going for a couple of weeks now &amp; every time he goes, he always seems to notice one girl in particular. Eva. She &amp; him were two of the original contestants of Total Drama. He remembered quite a bit about her, mainly her temper. But she seemed much calmer than she was before. That was a nice change about her. They recognized each other, but were nothing more than mutuals that would occasionally open up to one another if there was ever a one on one discussion with a random partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first day of meeting, Ezekiel had been terrified to be in the same room as her, but he soon realized she wasn’t that scary in reality! Which was such a relief. Eva had not only matured, but her physical appearance is much more built than she was as a teenager. Almost like a minotaur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while of talking within these sessions, Ezekiel had thought of an idea of sorts. To make it up to the people he may have been a jerk to, or just an annoyance, on his time on Island. He wanted to become reacquainted with everyone &amp; Eva was his first target. They were on friendlier terms now, so he may as well start with someone who would be easy to talk to. He’d never thought he’d think Eva would be the easiest though out of the rest of the cast, but Eva wasn’t too scary to him anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided he would be formal about it by asking Eva to meet with him outside of a coffee shop. Eva was already there, playing on her phone as she waited for Ezekiel to arrive. She was still confused as to what Ezekiel had really called her for. His invitation was rather vague. Though he wasn’t much of a talker anyways, so she could give him a pass on that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezekiel had finally arrived, sitting down across from Eva. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took ya long enough homeschool,” Eva said. She shoved her phone in her pocket &amp; crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry about that eh, I kinda accidentally locked myself in my own apartment,” he chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva raised an eyebrow. “How’d ya do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story but I uh, kinda forgot how to twist a lock…” he mumbled ashamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva let out a long sigh, shaking her head. Typical of Zeke. “So, why’d ya ask me over here?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh well, do you remember our time on Island &amp; everyone that was there with us?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I forget? It did bring me here after all,” Eva responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean it has been a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re underestimating my memory,” she chuckled. “Any other reason you brought me here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezekiel paused for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what to say. Eventually, he let out a response. “Well, I uh came to say sorry…” he muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Eva asked. “You asked me to meet you in a coffee shop to say ‘sorry’ to me?” It was weird, &amp; also pointless to do. Ezekiel knew how to use a phone. At least, she thinks he does. “I don’t follow. What are you apologizing for?” she asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Island &amp; everything I did there. Y’know, with the stuff &amp; the meanness, &amp; how I was just kinda ignorant.” Ezekiel scratched the back of his hat while speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re just apologizing for you being a teenager?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but a teenager that ended up disappointing my folks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva rested her arms on the table &amp; looked at Ezekiel. “Yeah, well I ain’t your mom or your dad so no need to apologize to me about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that!” Ezekiel exclaimed, beginning to lose his words &amp; thoughts. He recollected himself before continuing. “I-I just...I acted really cocky the whole time &amp; let showing up in two episodes get to my head. I could’ve spent time after making friends with the guys but I didn’t &amp; thought becoming a star was my dream. I guess that’s what got me to become what I am now in a way…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you learned. &amp; you’re a better person now. No need to apologize to other people about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not just trying to apologize here,” Ezekiel explained. “I’m also trying to start over!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Start over with what?” Eva asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know. Everything! Make amends, talk with everyone, reconnect with them! That kinda stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So you wanna go back to sunshine &amp; rainbows then?” Eva asked with a small smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, no. I just want a do-over. Like forgetting the past &amp; doing re-introductions!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva gave the boy a smile, extending her hand to the other. “Sure Zeke, I’ll bite. I’m Eva.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezekiel grinned, accepting the hand &amp; shaking it. “Ezekiel!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>